A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
As the air travels through the compressor section, a temperature of the air in the core flow path C increases in response to the work performed to elevate the pressure of that air. The increasing temperature of the air in the core flow path C warms the surrounding components in the compressor section causing those components to expand. This expansion can cause thermal mechanical fatigue in the components. Therefore, there is a need to improve thermal management in the compressor section to reduce thermal mechanical fatigue.